


A Samhain Miracle

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Community: samhain_smut, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Samhain, Samhain Smut 2014, Tearjerker, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Fred gets a small reprieve on Samhain, and decides he wants to spend the day with George. What he sees when he arrives, however, wasn't what he expected at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I had so much fun writing this, as I absolutely adore threesome pairings. It was written for the Samhain Smutfest 2014 on LJ. I hope you all enjoy reading this! A huge thanks to Krissy, dragoon811, k_lynne317, and Shinigamioni for being my awesome team of betas/alpha. Don't know where this would be without all your help.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

_A Samhain Miracle_

Hermione pressed a kiss to George's lips. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Don’t worry, George."

George sighed, molding himself into her embrace. "I'm not worried, Hermione. I just wish he could be here, you know?" He glanced at his fiancée, giving her a weak smile.

Hermione shook her head at him. "You don’t have to pretend to be happy, George. I know you're upset that Fred's not here." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I wish Fred were here, too. I would love for him to be here, celebrating our engagement with us."

After the war, everyone had been a mess. Losing Fred had been a huge blow to the Weasley family, but it especially hurt George. George had lost his twin, his other half. Without Fred, George wasn’t quite sure who he was.

Hermione was lost, too. For the past few years, she and Fred had been an item. Not a couple, per se, but they would often spend time together. They had exchanged more than a few kisses and had been intimate a few times as well. With Fred gone, there was a large emotional hole in her chest.

That was how Hermione knew how George felt. She knew how much he was hurting because she loved Fred, too. After a few weeks, people started to return to normal. Hermione, however, couldn’t cope with the grief. That was when it happened.

George and Hermione were sitting by the lake one night, talking about Fred. Emotions were running high, and before either of them realized what was happening, they were kissing. Kissing led to touching, touching led to fucking, and fucking led to regret. 

Hermione felt terrible that she had used George as a replacement for Fred. She cried and cried, only to cry more when George tried to comfort her. Hermione supposed it hurt so much because she felt guilty. As much as she cared for Fred, being with George was nice. He was tender with her, which was what she so desperately needed at the moment.

George assured her that it was just emotional sex. It was a one-time thing, and they both promised never to talk about it again.

Life went on for Hermione. She tried to push both Fred and George from her mind, but when she saw that George wasn’t taking care of himself, she knew she had to step in. 

George had sunken into a deep depression, speaking to no one and barely eating. Hermione, however, had been persistent. He would ask why she was wasted her time with him, and she would respond, “Because I care about you. I can’t stand by and let this happen. It’s not what Fred would have wanted.” 

Eventually, she pulled him out of it, sparking life back into George. The two of them had been inseparable ever since. What they had experienced together, healing from their grief, was enough to bond them together. It had only been four months, but the two were now engaged. George had been hesitant to start a relationship with Hermione, but he eventually gave into Hermione’s persistence. They loved each other and knew that they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. 

"I'm sorry, love," George murmured into her hair. "I know you wanted to go to the Samhain celebration."

"It's fine, George," Hermione assured him. "I really don’t mind staying in with you. We can go to the celebration next year."

"If you're sure you don't mind," George said firmly, looking into Hermione's brown eyes.

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, I don’t mind, George. In fact, I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time."

George couldn’t help but smile. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Hermione let out a laugh before tackling him onto the bed.

* * *

Fred looked around, not believing what was happening. He looked down at his hands, turning them back and forth. As he glanced back around, he realized he was standing in a graveyard. Looking down, he saw he was actually standing on his grave.

"How is this possible?" he murmured.

"First time?" a voice asked.

Turning, Fred saw another person walking towards him. "Is this your first time?" the person asked again.

Fred was confused. "I don’t understand," he murmured.

"All right, I'm going to assume it is," the stranger continued. "It's Samhain. We're allowed to be physical imprints on the world today, but come tomorrow, we'll fade away again."

Fred blinked. "So, I'm alive for a day?"

"In a way," the stranger answered. "People can see you, and it's almost like you're alive, just, not really."

Fred blinked again.

"Well, I have to go," the stranger said. "My wife is waiting for me. This is the only day I get with her." The stranger faded from sight.

Fred couldn’t believe it. He was alive for the day. Or, for the rest of the day. Glancing at the sun setting, he realized he probably only had about twelve hours or so. _Twelve hours_ , he thought to himself.

He knew exactly where he wanted to spend his twelve hours. Closing his eyes, he focused on George's flat.

* * *

George's lips moved down to Hermione's throat, kissing and sucking tenderly as his hands cupped her breasts. "You are so beautiful," he murmured between kisses. 

She tangled her hands into his hair, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations he was creating in her body. Heat began to pool between her legs as she arched her body up against his. "George," she whispered, her voice hoarse with desire.

He grasped the edge of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. His arms then came around and unhooked her bra. He threw the lacy material away. George then pulled Hermione’s knickers off.

“I don’t like how you’re still dressed,” Hermione said with a pout.

“Then you should remedy that,” George replied smirking. His breath hitched as her hands came up and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oomph!" 

The sudden noise caused them both to break apart. George jumped off Hermione, grabbing his wand in the process. Hermione let out a shriek as she pulled the blankets up over her chest. They both looked to the corner where the noise came from.

Hermione let out a gasp. She shook her head in disbelief.

George's wand clattered to the floor.

"Is that really… Fred?" Hermione whispered, looking around with wide eyes.

Fred scratched the back of his neck, giving them an awkward smile. "Sorry, I meant to land in the living room."

George sat down on the bed, his body shaking. "It's not real," he murmured, shaking his head. "He's not really here."

Hermione stood from the bed, dragging the blanket with her. She held the blanket up with one hand and pointed her wand at Fred with the other. "Tell me something that only Fred would know."

Fred held his hands up mockingly. "Hermione, there's no need to point your wand at me." He grinned. "But something only I would know? Hmmmm. Oh, I've got it. I sent you a Valentine’s Day card during your fifth year. Christmas during your sixth year, we snogged in Mum’s broom closet. During Fleur and Bill’s wedding, we got busy in Dad’s shed. I sent you—"

"Er, yes, that's right," she mumbled cutting him off. She blushed as she lowered her wand. She inched forward and gave Fred a small push. "He's solid." She glanced over her shoulder. "George, love, he's real."

"It's not possible," George repeated. 

"But it is," Fred said. "I guess on Samhain I get a few hours on Earth." He shrugged. "I didn’t know that either."

George stood. "Why would you come here then?"

Fred frowned. "Because I missed you, stupid. Why else would I come here?"

George looked down at the ground. "Do you know how hard it's been without you? If I didn’t have Hermione, I would have…"

Hermione moved to his side. "Shh, George, it's all right. Fred will leave if it's too much." She gave Fred a stern look.

"If you want me to leave, I will," Fred stated. "I just wanted to see you, that's all. I'm glad to know you're being taken care of."

George ran to Fred, knocking him to the ground. George beat on Fred's chest a few times, tears streaming down his face as he did so. Eventually, he stopped hitting Fred and just cried. Fred hugged him, crying too.

Hermione sat down on the bed, watching the twins. Seeing them together was unreal. She didn’t think this was possible. She made a mental note to visit the Hogwarts library the next time she visited Minerva.

The twins broke apart and stood.

"I've missed you, Gred."

"And I've missed you, Forge."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. "George, I think I'm going to leave so you two can have some alone time."

"No!" they both shouted at once.

"You should stay," Fred said. "I hate that I interrupted what was going on before I came. I hadn’t expected anyone else to be here."

She blushed.

Fred turned to George, grinning. "Hermione Granger, eh? You sure landed yourself a pretty bird, brother."

George grinned. "She's the best in the world."

Hermione looked back and forth between the two, a deliciously naughty idea forming in her mind. "Do you two share?"

George looked at her confused. "Share? What do you mean?" At Hermione's arched brow, comprehension dawned. "Just once,” he answered, feeling slightly embarrassed. It felt like a dirty little secret had just come to light.

"Can you feel, Fred?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. "It’s like I'm alive again."

"And is there anything you want?" George asked, already knowing where this was going. To be honest, he didn’t mind. In fact, he found the idea was turning him on.

Fred frowned. "Just to truly be alive again. I want to feel alive, even if it's only for today."

"Then what better way to feel alive than to join us both in bed?" Hermione said, dropping the blanket.

Fred's eyes widened as he quickly looked between George and Hermione. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

George nodded. "Go on, touch her."

Fred hesitated.

“Please, Fred,” Hermione whispered. “I want you… I want this.”

“You’re not doing this out of pity, right?” George asked, interrupting her. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Hermione glanced at George, giving him a reassuring smile. “I want to do this, George. Being with both you and Fred, well, I think it would give me the closure I need to move on.”

George nodded. “If you’re sure, Hermione.”

“Yes, only if you’re sure,” Fred agreed. “I don’t want to make things awkward between you two.”

"Fred, come here," Hermione said, beckoning him forward with a sultry look. She had had enough of talking and was ready to move forward with the twins. Together.

He did as she said and slowly walked towards her. Once near the bed, Hermione reached up and grabbed his hand. She tugged him onto the bed, causing him to fall on top of her.

"Sorry," he murmured, trying to move.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from doing so. She pressed her lips against his, urging him to kiss her back. After a few moments of attempted kissing, Hermione pulled away. "Stop thinking so much, Fred, and just enjoy it."

"Okay," he whispered, before initiating the kiss. He was gentle at first, before slightly deepening the kiss. Hermione moaned beneath him. She reached down and grabbed his hand, before bringing it to her breast.

"Touch me, Fred," she whispered, before resuming the kiss.

He complied, his hand cupping her breast. It fit perfectly in his hand, not too large, not too small. His other hand crept up along her body, tickling her sides slightly, before coming to rest on her other breast. His thumbs teased her straining nipples as he kissed her with an eager passion. 

Fred moved his lips to her neck, kissing and licking the skin there. She tasted heavenly; her skin was a mixture of sweat and sweetness. She was perfection.

"George," she whimpered, grinding her hips against Fred. "Come here."

George stood as he watched the two of them together. Hermione was bloody gorgeous, and seeing her like this was sending his body into overdrive. Using his wand, he divested both himself and Fred of their clothes. He then walked towards the bed and climbed onto it. He appeared on the other side of Hermione. "What do you want, love?"

Hermione smirked. "You bloody well know what I want."

Fred pulled away from her body and looked at her. Both Fred and George wore matching expressions on their faces. They were grinning at her.

"Tell us, Hermione," George said. "Be clear."

"And specific," Fred added, waggling his brows at her suggestively. It seemed he had gotten over his nervousness.

Hermione's tongue darted out and wet her lips. She turned onto her side. "Fred, I want your face buried between my legs as you lick my clit and play with my cunt."

Fred's eyes widened before he obeyed. He kissed his way down her body, smirking as he realized she was ticklish on her stomach. He paused as Hermione repositioned her body. Fred was lying beneath her and she hovered over him. Her knees rested over his shoulder blades, positioning herself so that his face was near her pussy.

"And what about me, love?" George asked, his face next to hers. His breath tickled her ear, causing her to shiver. "What would you like me to do?"

"Play with my breasts, George," she murmured. "Touch me."

George's hands came round her body and cupped her breasts. He positioned himself so he was on the side of them both. His fingers gently pulled and plucked at her nipples as he kissed her neck. He rolled them between his fingers, enjoying the way she squirmed.

She was so caught up in George's ministrations that she didn’t notice Fred’s hands slide down her body. His finger gently traced her slit. "So wet," he murmured, before gently inserting a finger into her.

Hermione hissed at the feeling. "More," she begged, moving her body suggestively.

Fred added another digit into her body, slowly pumping in and out of her. He then removed his fingers and moved his face close, his tongue darting out and flicking her clit. Hermione moaned loudly at the sensation. He continued to lavish her, tasting her sweetness as she became more and more turned on.

One of George's hands left her breast and moved down the side of her body. She hovered in the air still, enjoying the feeling of Fred’s tongue, lips, and hands. George caressed her arse before moving to a place Hermione had never been touched before. She tightened momentarily but soon relaxed. George worked the tight muscle of her arse, whispering a lubrication spell. He gently inserted a finger, and then another, stretching and preparing her for him.

Hermione let out a shout as her body shuddered in pleasure. She gasped for breath as she gripped Fred's shoulders tightly. Her eyes scrunched shut and she moaned their names repeatedly. As she came down from her high, Hermione let her head fall to the side.

"Take me, please," she whimpered. "No more teasing."

Hermione moved herself so she was now hovering over Fred’s hardened member. Fred repositioned himself, moaning as he slid himself into her wet heat. "Shite," he cursed, closing his eyes. "You feel fucking _wonderful_."

Hermione grinned at his words. She bucked her hips against his, encouraging him to move. Fred did so. He pulled out and gently slid back in. The two of them continue to thrust against each other, moaning as they did so. Hermione took control for a moment, riding Fred roughly as she dug her nails into his chest.

George situated himself behind Hermione. Fred grabbed Hermione’s hips and stilled her, allowing George to position himself behind her. She leaned forward as Fred captured her lips in a distracting kiss. His hand moved down and flicked her clit, as George eased himself into her. Hermione winced a few times, but allowed herself to be distracted by Fred's movements.

Eventually, George was fully into her. A pleasurable sigh escaped his lips as his hands came to rest on Hermione's hips. "You feel wonderful, love."

Hermione nodded. She could feel both of their cocks through her thin walls, and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. They were both pulsing, hot and hard, just for her. Her mouth grew dry at the very thought. "Move, please," she begged. "Either of you, or both, just someone, _please_ fuck me."

George moved, sliding out slightly before plunging back in. Hermione leant forward with each thrust, sliding up and down Fred's cock. It took them a few tries, but they were able to get comfortable. Both Fred and George had their hands on her to prevent her from falling over.

She moaned in pleasure. Being between the two of them was an overwhelming experience. She had never felt anything like it before. "Fuck," she cursed as Fred's — or was it George's— hand squeezed her breast.

"So sexy," George murmured. "Oh, Hermione," he moaned.

She screamed as she orgasmed for the second time that night. This one slammed into her body without warning, and she shuddered between them. Her nails dug into Fred's skin as George's lips nibbled at her neck. Her eyes rolled back and she swore that she saw stars.

The feeling of her walls fluttering around him was enough to send Fred over the edge. He came with a shout, thrusting upwards as he emptied his seed into her. 

Hermione slumped forward against Fred, utterly exhausted from the ordeal. She panted and shook as she recovered from the force of her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around Hermione in a loving manner. 

George thrust into her from behind, coming soon after. A short yell escaped his lips before he pulled out, ejaculating over her back. "Fuck," he cursed once he was finished. He fell forward as well, and the three were a tangled, sweaty mess. Each one was panting too heavily to speak.

Eventually, they disentangled from each other. George grabbed his wand and cleaned the three of them up. Hermione then pulled them both down and snuggled between them.

"That was wonderful," she murmured sleepily. "Thank you, Fred."

He grinned. "Thank you, Hermione."

She rolled over to face him. "Will you stay for a bit?"

He nodded, smiling. "For as long as I can."

"Mkay," she murmured, falling asleep moments later.

George pressed a kiss to Hermione's shoulder. "Thank you, Freddie," he whispered.

"No, thank you," Fred said. "Thanks for making me feel alive, even though I'm—"

"Don’t finish that sentence," George said. "Just stay, for as long as you can."

Fred nodded, although he knew he didn’t have forever. "I will, I promise." He grinned at his brother. "You should get some sleep."

George smiled. "I love you, Fred," he murmured, before falling asleep as well.

Fred grinned at them both before closing his eyes. He felt content for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Fred awoke, a strange sensation in his body. Frowning, he realized it was probably time for him to head back to the land of the dead. He detangled himself from Hermione's arms and exited the bed. As he stood, he watched over George and Hermione. The two were tangled together closely, content smiles on their faces.

He was pleased that his twin had found someone so lovable. Hermione was a good person, and Fred knew that she would care for George for the rest of their lives. His twin would be safe and happy, and that was all Fred ever wanted.

"I love you both. Goodbye," he whispered, before fading into darkness.

* * *

A month had passed since the incident with Fred. 

Both Hermione and George had moved forward, now able to let him go. The whole ordeal had been the closure that they both needed to move on. George was now back in the shoppe, experimenting on new products with Hermione's help. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was back in business, and booming! 

As Hermione went downstairs to the shoppe, her stomach fluttered nervously. She had something to tell George. They had decided not to have children, but Hermione had found out that she was pregnant. 

"George, love, can I speak with you a moment?" she asked, interrupting him and Verity.

"Sure," he said, a goofy lopsided grin on his face. Taking her hand, he let her to the back storage room. He sat on his worktable, grinning at her. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Hermione smiled nervously. "George, I know we talked about not having children, but… I'm pregnant!" She held her breath as she waited for his response.

The smile fell from George's face. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "I am. I did the spell to confirm it this morning."

George closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. He didn’t say anything else.

Hermione frowned. Moving closer, she took his hands into his. "George, I'm sorry. I know we said no earlier, but I've changed my mind. I'm excited for our baby."

"It's not mine," he said, looking up to meet her gaze. Hermione was shocked by the amount of sadness in them.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quietly. "George?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't have children, 'Mione. I'm sterile."

Hermione gasped as she realized what he meant. Her hand flew to her abdomen, shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself. A few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Shhh, love, don't cry," George said, wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her curls. "Please don't cry. I'm not upset or anything."

"You seem it," she whispered, pressing her face against his chest. "Please don’t hate me."

"I could never hate you," George assured her. "I'm just shocked. I had no idea that Fred would be able to…"

Hermione whimpered. "What am I supposed to do? Have your brother's child?"

George pulled away. He looked at her tear-stricken face as he brushed some curls out of her face. "We're going to raise this baby together. Even though Fred may have sired the baby, it's mine. He gave us a gift, and we should cherish it."

"Do you think that's why Fred was allowed a day on Earth? To help us conceive children?"

He shrugged. "The universe works in mysterious ways," George answered. He grinned. "But we're together, and we're going to be parents."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we are.” She moved into his arms and hugged him tightly. Pulling out of his embrace moments later, she grinned.

“What?” George asked her.

“Well, I better start planning since we’ll be moving the wedding up. Just wait until your Mum hears.”

George groaned. “Let’s leave out the bit about Fred… I don’t think her heart could take that.”

Hermione nodded in agreement. “No, we’ll keep that between us. Now I’ll let you get back to work, and I’ll go Floo your Mum.”

“I love you, Hermione,” he said, grinning.

“And I love you, George.”

They kissed each other, both silently thanking Fred for this small miracle.

* * *

The next Samhain found Hermione and George in the cemetery where Fred’s body had been buried. 

“Hello, Fred, we would like you to meet Frederick Charles Weasley, your son.”


End file.
